50 Languages
by Psychic Prince
Summary: I've always loved Ness. He says something to me every morning in a different language. The only problem is, I don't know what he says. Every night, he sings to me in a different language. I gave up on asking him what he's been saying. One night, however, he tells me instead. NessxLucas. Dedicated to LLB!


**Hey guys! I wrote this with Link's Little Brother, LLB, in mind. LLB supported me from the beginning. Just so you know, the weird words on this fanfic is just a different language, got it? I don't own anything, not SSBB, and not the song, _No One Else_, by Sung-Chul Lee, either! This is my first NessxLucas fanfic... Enjoy!**

What does it feel like to love your best friend? I know what it feels like. I couldn't help loving his jet-black hair, his athletic yet lithe body, his warm smile, his piercing violet eyes, and neither could you, if you really knew him. If you knew him, you would know that he always wears his red and blue baseball cap, and always wears it to the side. If you knew him, you would know that he loves baseball, and is the most amazing PSI user I know. If you knew him, you would know that he is the best friend a boy could ever have. His name is Ness.

We have a special thing. Ever since I cried during a certain thunderstorm, Ness has always said something to me in a different language. Everyday. It's the first thing I hear in the mornings. Always. The trouble is, I never know what he says. He never tells me, and I learned not to ask. I remember yesterday's phrase, and the week before's phrases.

_I had just opened my eyes when Ness leaned over to me and murmured, "Ana behibak."_

He said pretty strange things sometimes, such as, "mina rakastan sinua", or, "eg elska tig". I tried to figure out what they all meant, but failed.

Ness also sang to me before bed. In different languages. He had a pure, high voice that reminded me of a nightingale.

I sighed, sitting cross-legged on my bed, in the room that I share with Ness, who was also my roommate. My shoulders slumped, thinking about , he was my best friend, but... Does he share my feelings?

The door opened, and Ness practically flew over, and flopped onto my bed. I scrambled back, startled, and he laughed. Or rather, he chuckled.

Over time, I came to a conclusion that Ness didn't really laugh loudly. It sounded more like chuckling, a soft, high sound that came from a half-smiling mouth. I learned that he laughed more with his eyes; they sparkled and light danced in them when he did.

"Why so shocked, Lucas?" Ness had a rather high voice, but it was that annoyingly lovable Japanese accent of his that I loved.

"O-Oh, nothing..."

Ness smiled, and leaned over to me. He raised his right arm, and flicked the very tip of my blond hair. "I always wondered how you get your hair to stay straight up like that,"he mused. Ness removed his cap, revealing a slight hat-head, and ran his fingers through his own hair.

I said nothing in reply. My heart was beating too fast, with him kneeling in front of me.

"What do you wanna play? Toon Link, Nana, and Popo are all waiting on us." Ness slapped the cap back onto his head. "Come on!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me off of my bed.

My heart nearly stopped. Ness was holding my hand. This must be a dream. A cruel dream at that. I followed behind him, stumbling, as he dragged me by the hand.

…

We ended up playing tag. Popo tagged me first, and I knew who my first target would be.

I chased Ness down until he collapsed on the ground, panting. I patted him on the back. "You're it!"

Ness groaned, but his eyes were full of laughter.

Toon Link laughed, "Can't catch me, Ness!"

Nana shrieked, "Come and get us!"

I hurried away from him so he couldn't tag me back.

I've got to hand it to him; Ness is fast. Within thirty seconds, he caught Toon Link, and sprinted away. Toon Link got straight to work, and made an instant beeline for Nana.

Playing tag was fun, but it was the end of the game that shocked me the most.

I got tagged again, and leaped over to Ness. I tagged him on the shoulder, and as my hand dropped down to my side, he caught my wrist. Still holding my wrist, he whispered, "Got you." Ness let go of my wrist, and jumped back, because in that split second, I lunged for him again.

However, my mind was reeling. _Ness held my wrist! Was that an accident... Or on purpose?_

…

I shuffled from the bathroom, a towel around my waist. To be honest, I felt embarrassed when I had to take a shower when Ness was there, but I had to; playing outside made me feel dirty.

He casually glanced up at me from a book, and smirked. "I've never really seen your hair like that."

I subconsciously ran my fingers through my wet hair. It hung low over my eyes now, since it wasn't going to stick up anytime soon.

Ness looked down at his book again. "Well, aren't you getting dressed?"

I blushed, and scrambled to my drawer to get my nightclothes. I changed in the bathroom, and when I returned, Ness was already lying in his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

I flopped onto my own bed, and pulled the covers over myself. Blindly reaching, I flipped the switch to turn off the lights.

Ness began to sing.

"Cheonbeonigo dasi taeeonandedo,  
Geureon saram tto eobseultejyo eum~  
Seulpeun nae sarmeul ttatteutage haejul  
Cham gomaun saramimnida.  
Geureon geudaereul wihaeseo naui simjangjjeumiya  
Eolmadeun apado joheunde.  
Sarangiran geu mareun motaedo meongoseseo ireoke  
Baraman boado modeungeol julsu isseoseo saranghalsu isseoseo  
Nan seulpeodo haengbokhamnida.  
Na taeeona cheoeum gaseum tteollineun  
Ireon sarang tto eobseultejyo.  
Mollae gamchwodun oraen gieoksoge dan hanaui sarangimnida.  
Geureon geudaereul wihaeseo apeun nunmuljjeumiya  
Eolmadeun chameulsu inneunde.  
Sarangiran geu mareun motaedo meongoseseo ireoke  
Baraman boado modeungeol julsu isseoseo saranghalsu isseoseo  
Nan seulpeodo haengbokhamnida.  
Amugeotdo baraji anhado  
Geudae useojundamyeon nan haengbokhaltende  
Sarangeun juneungeonikka geujeo juneungeonikka  
Nan seulpeodo haengbokhamnida."

Ness paused, and began to sing again.

"Even if I'm reborn a thousand more times,  
There wouldn't be another person like you.  
The person who would warm up my sad life,  
I'm grateful for that person.  
For that person, my heart could  
Hurt indefinitely  
Even if I can't tell that I love you, the fact that I'm  
Able to look at you from a distance, give you everything and love you  
Even if i'm sad, i'm happy.

There is no other love in the world  
That would make my chest shake with anticipation like this.  
My one love that I've hidden so far within my memories  
For a person like you, I could endure  
Painful tears indefinitely.  
Even if I can't tell that I love you, the fact that I'm  
Able to look at you from a distance, give you everything and love you  
Even if I'm sad, I'm happy.  
I don't want anything else except  
Your laughter. With it, I'll be happy,  
Because love is all about giving, just about giving  
So even if I'm sad, I'm happy."

I closed my eyes as he sang. I thought I heard the careful rustling of sheets, but I paid no attention to it.

"That's a sad love song,"I murmured into the darkness. No reply. "Ness?"

I opened my eyes to see the vague outline of Ness, standing by my bedside. Even in the dark, I could tell that his eyes were tearing up. "N-Ness?"

With his voice trembling he said clearly, "Obicham te. Ya tabe kahayu. Aamee tuma ke bhalo aashi. Ngo oiy ney a. T`estimo. Ne mohotatse. Ndimakukonda. Mi aime jou. Volim te. Miluji te. Jeg elsker dig. Ik hou van jou. Mi amas vin. Ma armastan sind. Afgreki`. Doset daram. Mahal kita. Mina rakastan sinua. Je t`adore. Ich liebe dich. S`agapau. Hoo thunay prem karoo choo. Aloha wau ia oi. Ani ohev et tumhe pyar karte hae. Kuv hlub koj. Nu` umi unangwa`ta. Szeretlek. Eg elska tig. Saya cinta padamu. Taim i`ngra leat. Ti amo. Naanu ninna preetisuttene. Te amo. Es tevi miilu. Saya cintakan mu. Wo ai ni. Ayor anosh`ni. Jeg elsker dek. Doo-set daaram. Lay ovlay ouyay. Kocham Ciebie. Eu tea mo. Te ubesk. Ya tebya liubliu. Volim te. Ljubim te. Te quiero. Sarang heyo. Aishiteru."

I remembered some of the words he said from our morning greetings. I stared, wide-eyed, as Ness leaned in closer to me.

In a voice barely audible, Ness murmured, "I love you."

Before I could stutter anything back, he swooped down and gently kissed me. And I kissed him back.

After breaking away, I took his flushed face in my hands. "Aishiteru, Ness."

**Just to be clear: Every single word Ness says right there means, "I love you", just in different languages. There's 50 languages, hence the title of the fanfic, and it includes: Japanese, a couple different dialects of Chinese, Spanish, Korean, Czech, Dutch, French, Hawaiian, Hebrew, Irish, Latin, etc. Sorry if I didn't get the words exactly right, but hey, I tried.  
**

**Thanks again, LLB!  
**

**- Psychic Prince  
**


End file.
